


Worth Interrupting Heaven

by cerulean363



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerulean363/pseuds/cerulean363
Summary: Sam has some important news to share. Too bad everyone on his list to tell is dead. Luckily there's nothing a short seance can't solve.





	Worth Interrupting Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Today's my Birthday! To celebrate I am posting my first ever fic to ao3. Unbeta'd but hope y'all enjoy anyway!

The knock came at Oliver Pryce’s door in the early hours of the morning. Pryce let out a long sigh, slowly raising himself from his couch where he had been enjoying an episode of the _Love Boat_ , before the frantic knocking had interrupted his reverie.

“Hold your horses I’m comin’” he yelled as the banging continued loudly. Pryce wasn’t really in the mood for visitors at the moment, or any time really. That’s why he lived a quiet secluded life. But avoiding people and their nagging internal thoughts hadn’t stopped his snoopy neighbor, Mrs. Eckard, from being, well, snoopy. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was the one denting his door, and it may have something to do with a birdfeeder or two of hers that had gone, um, ‘missing’. He may or may not have had something to do with those MIA birdfeeders, but really you try and spend every day walking to your mailbox getting rained on by bird poop. Lesser men would have broken.

It was with great surprise then when he opened his door and rather than finding himself looking down at the squat elder woman, he had to tilt his head up to look into the face of a man he had thought, or rather hoped, to never see again.

“Sam? Sam Winchester?”

The handsome hunter stood before him looking out of sorts. His clothes were wrinkled and there were bags under his eyes. He looked as if he had driven the entire night just to stand here now on Oliver Pryce’s doorstep. He wore an expression that was at once dazed and frazzled. However his voice sounded panicked and impatient as he spoke.

“Mr. Pryce, Oliver, I need your help.”

Whatever Sam Winchester was now involved in, Pryce did not want any part of. Last time he had seen Sam Winchester, he had to reevaluate his entire theological beliefs. Pryce dreaded how his world would turn upside down due to this visit. He tried to get a read on the Winchester’s thoughts to get an idea of what the purpose of his visit was, but the thoughts were too jumbled to really decipher. Rather than find out what Sam was doing here, he began to close his door, and avoid the entire situation.

Sam quickly caught the door with his foot, pushing his way inside.

“Please! It’s important!”

With a resigned sigh, Oliver Pryce followed Sam into his living room.

“Alright, what apocalyptic doom are we facing now?” Pryce glanced around then, just now noticing the absence of the particular figure who was responsible for his late waking nights of questioning everything he has ever known. “Where’s the angel? Castiel?”

Sam’s eyes widened at the name of the angel, and his state became even more frantic.

“He’s a bit preoccupied right now. That’s why I’m here!”

Pryce winced. What horrible event could have possibly fallen on an actual real-life angel? This must be something big, bad, and scary that Sam Winchester had brought to his door.

“Okay! Okay, I get it! What do you need from me?”

“I need you to perform another seance.”

Pryce furrowed his brow.

“Are you trying to contact Bobby again?”

“No! Well yes! Kind of, him and a couple others...”

Now Pryce was really confused.

“Are you wanting to make a conference call with multiple dead people?”

Sam nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Yes! Can it be done?”

“I mean maybe... I’ve never attempted it before but if it’s urgent-”

“This is really urgent! You don’t know the stakes! What hinges on this-”

“Okay! Right, got it,” Oliver Pryce threw his hands up in surrender. “It’s a matter of life and death, I understand. Just let me get the table ready.”

A few minutes later, both Oliver and Sam were once again seated at a small red table with several candles encircled by foreign symbols.

“Do you have the personal items belonging to the deceased?”

Sam nodded and reached down to his bag, slowly pulling out three items. The first Pryce recognized to be the old worn hat that had belonged to a Bobby Singer. The second item Sam retrieved from his bad was an open notebook. A glance at the pages showed a mix of some odd language and what appeared to be the English translation. The last item placed on the table was a well-loved copy of the Hobbit. After placing the three items next to each other by the candles with care, the Winchester took a deep breath as if to still the emotion overwhelming him. When he was calm enough to his satisfaction, he nodded once before opening his eyes and motioning Oliver Pryce to begin. Pryce offered both of his hands, which the hunter took in his own, then began chanting in Latin.

He continued to chant until the candles burst into enormous flames, singeing the hair in Pryce’s nostrils.

_Um hello?_ A woman’s voice called out from seemingly thin air.

“Charlie?” Sam perked up, sitting straighter at the sound of her voice.

_Sam? Sam you’re kind of interrupting the most incredible panel at Comic Con right now-_

“Charlie we need to talk, it’s important! It’s about Cas and-”

_*Would you idgits keep it down? I’m trying to watch TV here-*_

This gruff voice Pryce recognized as belonging to Bobby Singer. Sam rolled his eyes in exasperation at the voice of Bobby.

“Bobby it’s me! We need to discuss what happened-”

_{Sam? Is that you?}_

This voice was also male, but sounded younger, like someone just leaving adolescence.

“Kevin?” Sam asked.

_{Sam? What are you doing at my SAT’s?}_

_You’re heaven is you taking the SAT’s? Yikes man. Sure you’re not in Hell?_

The young male scoffed, _{Not when you are currently acing them! I get a perfect score every time-}_

_*Could you ladies just get on with it?*_ Pryce could basically hear the eyeroll, _*I would hardly count this as heaven if I have to listen to you idjits yap all day*_

Yeah Sam, what exactly did you need to talk about with all of us?

_{Does this have anything to do with Crowley? If so you can tell that asshole to kiss my a-}_

“No no, guys listen- it happened.”

_{What?}_

_What happened?_

_*Sam you’re gonna have to be a bit more specific-*_

“Cas and Dean, it finally happened.”

_{No way!}_

_*Well it’s about time those two got their heads out their asses*_

_OMG they finally admitted their undying love for each other?_

Wait. What? Oliver Pryce looked around the room confused, as if he could see the invisible faces of the voices and discern what exactly was going on right now. Because call him crazy, but it sounded like he had bypassed heavens warding to... gossip?

Sam had begun nodding enthusiastically at the last voice. A crazed grin on his face.

“I know right? It only took them ten years! I was starting to think they were just never going to fess up but then yesterday I walked into the bunker’s library to get a book on Egyptian lore and I saw them, MAKING OUT!”

The voices all began shouting at once:

_This is even better than heaven! And heaven is young Carrie Fisher in a bikini flirting with me while I ask for her autograph dressed as female Han Solo-_

_{I really thought the unresolved sexual tension would be the death of me when I was alive-}_

_*Okay boy we don’t need all of the gory details-*_

Pryce still sat there in stunned silence. He still couldn’t quite figure out what was going on exactly. Wasn’t he supposed to be helping save the world right now? What did the apocalypse have to do with an angel and Sam’s brother being... romantically involved?

_Wait!_ Charlie’s voice suddenly interrupted, _What was their reaction when you caught them playing tonsil hockey?_

Sam’s face split into a huge open-mouth grin.

“You should have seen it! Dean went red as a tomato! He couldn’t get a word out he just sat there stammering.”

_{And Cas?}_

“He actually seemed angry at the interruption! Not one hint of embarrassment. He was just like,” Sam cleared his throat before lowering his voice, mimicking the angel, “’Can we help you Sam?’” Sam laughed, “It was hilarious! I just turned around, went to the garage, got in the impala, and drove here.”

_*Although I’m glad Dean and Castiel finally admitted their feelings for each other, I still don’t know why you contacted us in heaven-*_

_Oh! The pot!_

_{Oh yeah. Who had ten years? I think I said fifteen...}_

_*I didn’t think they’d ever man up and do anything about their feelings. Too stubborn..*_

“I’d bet on their death beds. Of course they’ve both been on their death beds multiple times and they confessed nothing, but some random day in the library...”

_Ha! I said a decade! That’s right bitches pay up! I win!_

_{Um, how exactly are we supposed to do that?}_

_Okay so you can’t exactly pay me but let it be known that I, Charlie Bradbury, am the Queen of OTP. May all bow down before my excellence._

_*Am I supposed to understand any of what you just said?*_

“Okay so obviously we can’t pay up but I had to let you know it finally happened. I think I’m going to send out a mass text that says ‘Dean+Cas forever’ with a bunch of hearts.”

_Yasss_

_{Do it.}_

_*I really don’t think anyone’s gonna be surprised. All you’re gonna do is make Dean embarrassed.*_

“I know! It’s going to be awesome!”

Oliver Pryce shifted awkwardly, “Um, I hate to interrupt, but I can’t keep this connection open much longer...”

Sam seemed to suddenly remember where he was,

“Oh, right! Sorry, I better go back to the bunker and talk to Dean anyway...”

_Give them my best! Tell Dean I’m really happy for him. Later bitches!_

_{Yeah tell Castiel and Dean I say hi and I’m glad they won’t be mooning over each other all the time. That bunker was seriously uncomfortable. I was almost glad when I died and I wouldn’t have to deal with their weird eye-fuckin...}_

As Kevin faded out, Bobby added one more reply:

_*Go tell that idjit Dean I’m proud of him, and that feeling and showing love doesn’t make him any less of a hunter or man, it just makes him a better one.*_

Sam’s smile turned sad.

“Thanks Bobby.”

Sam and Oliver were met with silence. The afterlife was now quiet, but Oliver Pryce’s mind was loud with questions. But through all the chaos, the only thought that was able to break through was, “What?”

Sam merely smiled a small content smile before standing up and offering his hand to Pryce to shake.

“Thank you for your help, I just really needed to share the good news.”

Pryce just gawked at Sam. After leaving his hand in the open for a few beats, Sam awkwardly replaced back at his side.

“Anyway, I better go and congratulate my brother and my best friend. It’s about time we had some happiness in our lives.”

When he was met with nothing but stunned silence, Sam chuckled nervously and exited the house. Oliver Pryce listened as the car outside roared to life, and faded in the distance. Still, all he could do was stare at where the youngest Winchester had previously been. When he finally spoke, all he could manage was a strangled,

“What the hell just happened?”


End file.
